Un Rojo Atardecer
by Wr-Sebas04
Summary: La región de Jhoto y Kanto son víctimas de la mafia del Team Rocket, pero Ethan esta dispuesto a destruir a los culpables de la tragedia mas grande de la era moderna Pokémon. Su busqueda lo llevará a un choque el cual se convertirá en la mas influyente batalla pokémon de la historia


En la región de Jhoto, una de las mas hermosas y conocidas en este mundo. Cientos de entrenadores natales y visitantes cada año se encontraban en su viaje para acceder a la Conferencia Plateada, la cual se había hecho famosa debido a esta misma diversidad de entrenadores, por el alto nivel de competición y las comodidades con las que llegaban tras su viaje.

Incluso las regiones mas desarrolladas como Kalos y Unova quedaban relegadas por sus propios habitantes cuando se trataba de iniciar un viaje de entrenador pokémon. La región tenía las condiciones idóneas para iniciar el viaje y el reto adecuado para los veteranos.

Pero esta época de prosperidad se considera finalizada hacia cinco años, con la vergonzosa derrota del campeón de Kanto y Jhoto, Lance a manos de un entrenador novato ese mismo año.

Este entrenador cuyo nombre nadie quiere recordar desapareció al instante en que comenzaron los problemas sin razón aparente.

A pesar de quedar aún con el título de "el más fuerte de Jhoto", esa derrota para Lance fue suficiente para poner en caída la influencia que tenía sobre el crimen organizado que comenzó a hacerse presente con el control progresivo de la región. El Team Rocket salía a la luz atemorizando a la gente y sembrando terror en los jóvenes entrenadores, impidiendo que surgiesen potenciales enemigos.

Robo, corrupción y asesinatos hicieron que la región sea abandonada por el mundo. La situación llegó al punto en que ni siquiera el Alto Mando de la región era capaz de intervenir. La liga pokémon que cada año se realizaba tuvo que ser cancelada por el poco afluente de entrenadores y el bajo nivel que demostraban.

El líder de esta oscura organización se convirtió en el hombre mas poderoso de la región, sometiendo (mediante diversos métodos) a cualquiera que se atreva a cuestionar su autoridad. Giovanni era lo único que se mencionaba al lograr escuchar a los reclutas hablar de su líder.

Las calles de toda ciudad tenía a estas personas con el logotipo "R" de color rojo en alguna de sus prendas.

Los pokémon salvajes eran casi imposibles de encontrar en las rutas, debido a la destrucción de sus hábitads o talvez sentían como la angustia y desesperanza rondaban cerca los humanos.

Fueron tres años en los que se vivió el auténtico terror y lo que alguna vez fue una de las regiones mas prósperas, estuvo a punto de convertirse en un régimen totalitario.

Pero como todo en el mundo, llegaría el fin de esta época oscura.

En algún momento en un pueblo lejano, un par de entrenadores había expulsado por completo a los miembros de esta mafia. Liberando así a los habitantes y reavivando aquella llama de lucha y coraje que se estaba por apagar.

La organización no ignoró este evento por mas aislado que haya sido. Respondiendo con brutalidad en la aniquilación total de el pueblo, desapareciendo del mapa junto con todos lo habitantes del lugar.

Un acto de demostración publica de lo que pasaría si alguien daba muestra de desobediencia. Pero esto se alejó de causar temor, mas bien lo que hizo fue embravecer el fuego que poco a poco ganaba fuerza con toda la angustia y resentimiento que se habían acumulado en esos años.

Pueblo en pueblo surgieron entrenadores que con puro esfuerzo y arriesgando sus vidas por el bien de sus seres queridos, lograban debilitar la autoridad que había creado el Team Rocket.

Fue con la ayuda e incentivo de Ethan, un joven entrenador surgido en la adversidad y que lidero los movimientos liberadores que se obtuvo el apoyo de la gente. Su talento en el combate junto a su carisma lo hacía alguien temido e incluso logró reunificar a los líderes de gimnasio y todo el Alto mando, que permanecieron al margen todo ese tiempo.

La liberación de Jhoto tomó alrededor de los últimos 6 meses del cuarto año, hasta el momento en el cual se expulsó al último ejecutivo Rocket de la región.

Kanto era el siguiente objetivo, si no se acababa con la sede de Rocket y su cabeza, volverían con mas fuerza tarde o temprano.

Grupos pequeños de la nueva generación de entrenadores se infiltraron en las ciudades, encontrando grupos entrenadores aislados que se habían formado.

Muchos de los líderes de gimnasio desaparecieron, siendo los mas jóvenes quienes seguían ejerciendo un "puesto sin valor".

Fue gracias a la colaboración de estos que se dio con la ubicación exacta de la sede mafiosa.

Y junto a una masiva sublevación, el líder de los Rocket fue derrotado.

Ethan fue reconocido como héroe regional por su vital aporte en la liberación, Lance y el alto mando viendo su gran fuerza y vinculo con los pokémon lo reconocieron como nuevo campeón biregional.

El joven entrenador aceptó todos los honores, pero el título de campeón lo dejó pendiente almenos hasta que logre su último objetivo.

"Aun queda un muro para considerarme el mas fuerte" .

Fueron sus palabras al Alto Mando antes de desaparecer en la frontera entre ambas regiones, dejando a los demás la reconstrucción de las regiones que se encaminaban a recuperar parte de su gloria pasada.

Sin embargo nadie esperaba que, el desenlace de la aventura de aquel muchacho de ojos dorados sería algo que cambiaría para siempre el panorama del continente, marcando un antes y un después en la historia pokémon.

_

**Hola, espero que estén bien ¡Gracias por haber leído esta pequeña introducción!**

**Y si te saltaste hasta el final... que se va hacer.**

**Solo quería aclarar que este es un proyecto rápido y que se que puede no estar escrito de la mejor manera. Y quisiera porfavor que dejen su opinión/review con lo que hay por corregir y/o mantener.**

**La continuación es mas que obvia y será un solo capítulo, pero trataré de escribirla con mucho mas detalle y de mejor manera. (Tambien tomará su tiempo)**

**Si esta historia tiene unos cuantos seguidores publicaré su continuación aquí mismo y si no, borraré esta introducción y solo publicaré la continuación como una nueva.**

**La imagen de portada no me pertenece.**

**Sería todo por decir, nuevamente gracias y que tengan una bonita jornada.**


End file.
